


What's in a Moniker?

by misbegotten



Category: Get Smart - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 20:58:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8260301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/pseuds/misbegotten
Summary: A single kiss is okay, right?





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the [100 Words](http://www.imzy.com/100words) prompt: chaos

Maxwell Smart is… not everything implied in his name. Not terribly smart at times, not operating at maximum efficiency, and at the moment certainly not well.

Agent 99 is quietly competent. Even as a nurse. She's masqueraded as a nurse before, but this is the real thing. Max has been laid low by a flu bug engineered specifically for him by the KAOS laboratory.

"99, I think you're the prettiest nurse I've ever seen."

That's probably the fever talking. Nonetheless, her heart rises. Just like his temperature.

Fortunately, specifically-engineered bugs aren't contagious. A single kiss is okay. Right?

"Oh, _Max_."


End file.
